


MeowRI

by icarus_falls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Kuroo goes for a MRI scan, and gets distracted by the cute technician.





	MeowRI

Kuroo shifted on the bench, paper crinkling loudly beneath him. Doctor offices always made him uncomfortable. The sterility, the cheery nurses, the distant hum of machines. All of it got on his nerves.

His attention swung to the door as it opened. An older nurse, wearing too much makeup, walked in.

“Good afternoon! Can you give me your name and date of birth?” 

Kuroo quickly rattled off the information.

“Great. So I see you’re here for a MRI scan today, correct?” A short nod, knee bouncing. “No need to worry, Kuroo-san, this will be over before you know it. I’ll be taking your vitals, then I’m going to leave you this gown over here. When I step out, please remove your clothing- you can leave your undergarments on- and change into it. After that, the technician will come talk to you before leading you to the examination room.”

The nurse spoke quickly while rummaging through the various cabinets in the room. Kuroo nodded along, focusing on taking deep breaths. 

She quickly took his vitals and dropped the gown on the bench, sending a warm smile his way before exiting. 

Kuroo stripped down to his boxers, cursing himself for choosing such an embarrassing pair. He wasn’t thinking when he got dressed this morning. He prayed the Hello Kitty print wouldn’t show through the flimsy medical gown. 

A knock sounded at the door a few minutes later. 

He almost passed out when the technician walked into the room. He was tall, lanky, and had the prettiest face Kuroo had ever seen. 

“Hello, Kuroo-san. Can you give me your full name and date of birth?”

Sure, he could. If he could find his voice. But holy fuck, this guy’s hair looked super soft, and his lips looked even softer, and oh my god he was wearing a leather necklace- “Sir?”

Kuroo jolted, face flushing. “Ah, yeah, it’s uh, Kuroo Tetsurou, 1999/11/17.”

The technician nodded, flipping through their notes. “I’m Tsukishima, I will be taking your MRI scan today. We’ll be looking at your lower spine & hips. Have you had an MRI scan before, Kuroo-san?”

Fuck, this guy’s voice. Kuroo never thought much about what his type may be, but he was starting to picture this guy as his ideal.

His ideal guy, who probably thought he was an idiot for his non-responsiveness. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Uh, no. First time.” _Wanna be another first time with me?_ Kuroo chuckled to himself.

Tsukishima eyed him warily. “Okay. Simple rules. If you become claustrophobic, let me know and we can take a break. Absolutely no movement when you are inside the machine. If you have any piercings, they need to be removed. No metal objects can enter the room. I’ve already checked your records, but I’ll check with you. You have no past surgeries that may have left metal objects inside you, correct? No rods, staples, the like.”

Kuroo’s heart jumped. He couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face. He answered, trying to withhold all snickers.

“No metal objects from surgeries. I do have one piercing though. I didn’t know to take it out.”

“Okay, can you take it out now? I can’t bring you into the room with it in place.”

Kuroo shrugged. “Sure, if you don’t mind.” Tsukishima’s gaze turned more wary. 

He shifted from his spot on the bench, pulling the gown out from underneath him. He tossed the gown across his lap, exposing himself to the air. On the underside of his penis lay a large metal bead- a shiny, proud Prince Albert. 

Kuroo couldn’t help the smirk on his face. He attempted to casually unscrew it, pretending like it was no big deal to flash this technician his dick. He was a medical professional, after all. 

Tsukishima froze in surprise, eyes locked on the piercing. Once it was removed, he cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. “Right, well, let’s go then.” 

He stood up from the bench, piercing in his hand. “Okay, but where should I leave this?” he replied, gesturing to the metal rod. 

Tsukishima finally blushed. “You can put it in this bag, and I’ll hold onto it for you.”

He slowly reached out to receive the bag from Kuroo, while refusing to maintain eye contact. 

Kuroo followed the tall blond, heart still having a fucking field day in his chest. What an adorable guy. And perhaps not all that straight. He noticed how his eyes lingered on his dick.

Tsukishima escorted him through a door, and told him he’d enter in a minute. In the meantime, he could sit on the bench next to the machine. The examination room was as sterile as the rest of the place. It agitated Kuroo. It was fine though, he’d distract himself with this cute technician. 

The technician entered through a different door, making his way over to Kuroo.

“So you’re going to lay on this table, head facing towards the machine, feet the other way. I’m going to strap you down in a few places with these velcro straps. Again, if you begin to feel claustrophobic, let me know. I will be able to hear you and talk to you when I’m in the other room.”

Kuroo nodded, fiddling with his fingers. This was fine, just a routine MRI. A routine MRI with a super cute technician. 

An idea shot through Kuroo’s mind. His anxiety was quickly replaced with giddiness. 

“Okay, technician-chan!”

Tsukishima took a cautious step backwards. 

Kuroo shifted, beginning to position himself as instructed. He then quickly flipped to lay on his stomach, lifting his ass in the air and pressing his cheek into the bench. 

He made eye contact with the now red technician before winking at him. “I’m ready for you now, Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima met Kuroo’s gaze with a horrified, disgusted face. 

Silence filled the room. Tsukishima continued to stare for a few seconds longer, wondering how his life built to this moment. 

“Kuroo-san, I almost don’t want to tell you, but there’s a camera in here that links to the nurse’s station. They’re watching right now.”

Kuroo’s composure broke, and he became as red as the other was. 

“O-oh. My bad.” 

Tsukishima laughed behind his hand, shaking his head in disbelief. 

He motioned for Kuroo to right himself, and quickly strapped him down to the machine.

He began to walk away before pausing in the doorway of the connecting room. Tsukishima turned to Kuroo, shooting him a devious smirk of his own. 

“And for future reference, I prefer to be the bottom.”

Kuroo choked on the air, heart pounding as the door closed, drowning out the sound of Tsukishima’s laughs.


End file.
